LAXmas: Ness Style
by OoJessicaKnightoO
Summary: A little one shot I wrote for my Secret Santa, moonwalking-away! I hope you enjoy!


LAXmas: Ness Style

"Hey Jess, I just wanted call and thank you for getting us these first class seats, they're amazing! When is your flight taking off?"

"I'm not going, Nick…"

"What, Jess! You have to, you can't spend Christmas alone… Jess..? Damnit, she hung up on me!"

"Nick, what's going on? What happened with Jess?"

Nick looks over at Winston sitting next to him in their fancy first class airplane seats that Jess hooked them up with. The same Jess that is going to be spending her Christmas all by herself if he doesn't do something about it.

"I just called her to thank her for getting us these amazing seats and she… she sounded so sad. I could tell something was up, so I asked her what was going on and she… she's not going to England. She hung up before I could ask her why. We gotta do something, Winston! She can't spend Christmas alone, this is JESS we're talking about. She's living, breathing Christmas Cheer!"

Looking at Winston with a pleading look, he watches as he starts violently shaking his head. "Nick, you know my mom. Bonnie will just call and yell at you for two hours because she expects you to miss your flight every year, but Charmaine Bishop? She don't play like that. She'll send out a missing persons report on me in LA, Chicago and every other state in between. I have to go, I'm sorry man, but I have to."

Nick knows he's right, he grew up with Winston. They were 20 minutes late getting home from school once and when they finally got to Charmaine's house, she had already called the police. They could hear her screaming "MY BABY IS MISSING!" from two blocks away.

"I know, but Winston... I can't just..."

"Say no more, Nick. I got you covered. My mom and Bonnie are carpooling to the airport to meet us, I'll tell Bonnie what's going on. I'll smooth things over as much as I can."

Winston watches as his best friend grabs his carry on and races off of the plane with a knowing smirk on his face.

After finally hailing a taxi, Nick arrived outside the loft building about two hours after Jess hung up on him. He walked into the lobby and entered the elevator , the doors closing behind him, his finger hovering over the number 4 button. What was he going to say to Jess when he walked into the loft? She was going to be so mad at him for getting off of that plane because of her.

Things had also been rather tense between them since she had started dating Ryan. Nick tried so hard to hide his feelings, but he found that avoidance was the best way to deal with it. Jess had noticed and it had caused a huge fight between them, but watching Jess fall in love with someone so quickly after him was unbearable. He knew she would move on eventually, he just always held out a small amount of hope that maybe she wouldn't. It killed him every time she spoke about Ryan. The way her eyes would light up and the way she would blush when someone asked her about him, it was sickening. He wanted to be happy for her, but he found it damn near impossible. Thinking about her spending the rest of her life with British pretty boy when, not so long ago, he thought she would be with him for the rest of her life… It was the second most painful thing he had ever felt, the first being the day the day they broke up.

The elevators doors opening broke him from his thoughts. _Your just being a good friend, Miller. Get up there you coward!_ Finally pushing the button for the 4th floor. He steps out of the elevator and walks up to 4D, sliding his key into the lock quietly, not wanting to scare the girl that was surely sitting on the couch on the other side. He opens the door and the sight before him was shocking to say the least.

He had fully expected to walk in and see a snotty, sobbing Dirty Dancing singalong staring a one pajama clad Jessica Day, but instead saw her sitting on the couch, silently staring at the bunny-eared phone in her hands. Her head shop up when she heard the door click shut. Nick had expected to see sadness when their eyes met, and yes she did look sad, but she also looked almost relieved in a way.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know your probably mad at me right now because you were so nice and you got us those awesome first class seats, but I could not let you be alone on Christmas. I know things have been a little… Weird between us lately, but you're still my friend and I still care about yah a lot, I just couldn't let you be alone."

Jess gives him a sad smile and taps the seat next to her on the couch, Nick is more than happy to oblige. Dropping his carry-on, he walks over to the couch and sits down next to her. "What happened, Jess? Why didn't you go?" Jess looks down at her feet, letting out a shaky breath. "It just… Didn't feel right. I called him right before I was about to get on the plane because I was SO nervous. I mean his parents live in a freaking English Mansion for Christ's sake! And he just… "

Hearing her voice crack, Nick places a hand on her back, rubbing in small circles in an attempt to comfort her. She looks up at him, a small grateful smile on her face. "He… Told me I didn't have to come, that it wasn't a big deal and that it was probably too soon to meet him family any way. He hadn't even told them about me yet, he was just going to surprise them with me, I guess. Then, when I asked him why he even invited me in the first place if he thought it was too soon and he just said "Well, you told me about how you didn't have any plans on Christmas, so I thought it was the right thing to do. It's really not a big deal if you don't come." Jess spoke in a silly very Jess-like British accent, making Nick chuckle. "Nick! This is serious!" She screeches, lightly punching his arm. Nick rubs his arm in faux-pain, his heart fluttering at the cute little smirk she's giving him. "Sorry, I'm sorry! Go on…"

"I just… I thought he really wanted me there… I thought… I thought this was something real, yah know?" Her eyes filled with tears and Nick wanted nothing more than punch in that pretty face of Ryan's. "He just… He never really cared whether I went or not and it just… it hurts. I really thought this was my second chance after…" She looked up at him sadly. He could only nod, because yes… He knew because he felt it too, he was sure he'd never find a love like the love he shared with Jess ever again. It was a once in a lifetime kind of love.

Nick felt his heart crack just a little in his chest, ignoring his own feelings for the time being, he pulls her into his side, hugging her tightly. "Jessica, any man would be crazy to not want something real and forever with you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met and any guy would be SO lucky to have you. Ryan is being an idiot, but I'm sure he'll realize how much of an ass he was and he'll be pounding down our door as soon as he gets back." Jess let out a humorless laugh "Well, considering I broke up with him, I highly doubt that." Nick took her small hand in his and looked deeply into her big blue eyes. "He'll fight for you because there is no one more worth fighting for than Jessica Day."

Jess was staring at him with an intense look that he couldn't read. Squirming in his seat, he looked down at his feet. "If I'm so amazing and so worth fighting for, why didn't you fight for me, Nick?" He looked back up at her, unable to form any words. He knew exactly why he didn't put up more of a fight… because he was a fucking coward. He was so sure that she would be so much happier without him dragging her down. He didn't fight for her, not because he didn't love her, but because he didn't think he had anything to offer her. He couldn't tell her about the future that he had always dreamed about having with her because actually saying the words out loud made it all too real, making it even more likely that he would fuck it up and lose everything. Something that happened any way because he _didn't fucking tell her when he had the chance._

Jess let out a loud sigh, dropping his hand down to the couch. She quickly stood up and starting walking in the direction of her bedroom, stopping once she reached the iron curtain. She turned towards him, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Go to the airport and try to get a flight home, Nick. You have people that want to spend Christmas with you. I'll be fine." And with that, Jess walks into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her./p

Nick sat there in complete shock. _"If I'm so amazing and so worth fighting for, why didn't you fight for me, Nick?"_ He had spent so long convincing himself that all of his reasons for not fighting for her were for the best, she would be happier without him. He couldn't give her all the things she needed and wanted. He couldn't guarantee her the perfect life that she dreamed about. But…em Life/em has no guarantees. Jessica Day was his chance at a wonderful life and he let her slip through his fingers. Sure, maybe he couldn't give her all of those things that she wanted, but the one thing he could do for her was try because if there was anything Nick Miller could put his all into, it was the chance at living a happy and fulfilling life with the only woman that he has ever truly loved.

With a new found confidence, Nick shoots up off the couch and marches down the hall towards Jess' bedroom. Not even bothering to knock, he bursts through the door, his confidence a little shaken by the unexpected sight of her delightfully perky bare breasts. She grabs her Pajama shirt off of her bed to cover her modesty. "NICK, WHAT ARE Y… MMPH!" Taking two large steps towards her, Nick doesn't even let her finish before crashing his lips against hers. She doesn't respond right away, but after a few seconds, he feels her pajama top fall onto his feet when she finally wraps her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. He runs his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back, groaning deeply into her open mouth.

They kiss deeply for a few more intense moments, before Nick finally pulls away. Breathing heavily, he presses his forehead to hers, still unable to open his eyes as this beautifully intense moment threatens to swallow him whole. Giving her a few more soft pecks on her soft lips, he pulls away, finally able to open his eyes as he is met with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Jessica Day, I Love you. I Love you more than I have ever loved anyone. The biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life was not fighting for you. I DO see a future with you, Jess. In fact, it's something I have dreamed about since the day I met you. I may not be able to give you all of those things you wanted, but I can promise you that I will try my hardest every single day to make sure that you are happy and that you know each and every day just how much I love you and how special you are to me. I will never want anyone as much as I want you, Jess. I tried so hard to move on from you, but there is no moving on from you because I was never supposed to. You are it for me, you are my future. There is no one else I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. It's just you, Jess. And… and I know I you just broke up with Ryan and maybe… Maybe you need some time, but I promise I will wait as long as you need me to because…"

Jess places a finger over his lips to stop his nervous babbling. As he gazes down at her, even with the tear tracks tracing her beautiful face, he swears the smile on her face lights up the entire room. "Shut up, Nick." She says breathlessly as she presses her lips against his once more. Running her hands up his chest, she pulls away from the kiss for a moment "I love you too, so much."

She kisses him softly, reaching for buttons on his green flannel, slowly unbuttoning starting at the top and working her way down, pushing it to the floor once it's completely undone. Nick moans into her mouth as he feels her soft hands running down the bare skin of his chest, only stopping once they reach the button on his jeans. Before she could start on his pants, Nick picks her up and spins them around, placing her gently on her bed, his eyes traveling down to her bare chest. He takes it upon himself to rid his body of his pants, pushing them to ground while simultaneously stepping out of his socks. Not missing the way Jess bites her lip as her gaze falls to the tent that has formed in his boxers.

Nick reaches for her pajama pants, smiling as she willingly lifts her hips to help him remove them. He drops her pants to the floor and his jaw drops with them. He had totally forgotten that Jess never wore panties under her pajama bottoms, so there she lay, sprawled out in front of him completely naked, looking at him like _that_.

"Jesus, Jess. You're gorgeous."

He pushes his boxers to the ground and slowly climbs on top of her, burying his face in her neck. He inhales the sweet scent of her chocolate curls as he begins laying wet kisses along her neck. He felt her nails digging gently into his back as he works his way down to her rosy nipples, hard and just begging for his mouth. Moaning, he cups her right breast, taking the left into his mouth. With his free hand, he starts caressing her smooth thighs, making her squirm below him. He feels her hands moving towards his painfully hard member, knowing it will be his undoing if she gets a hold of him. So he quickly kisses his way down her bare tummy, burying his face between her open thighs once he reaches his goal.

"OH, NICK! YES!" She screams out breathlessly as she deliciously scrapes her fingers through his hair, gently digging into this scalp just the way he likes. He brings his hands up to where his mouth is hard at work, slowly inserting two fingers inside of her wetness, loving the way her back arches. She presses herself roughly against his mouth, wanting all he can give. She is dripping wet and Nick can't get enough of her sweet nectar.

"Niiick, I'm… I'm…"

"Yes, Jess. Come for me, sweetheart." He whispers against her quickly as her whole body begins to quiver from his tongue and his fingers. Hearing her cry out to him as she releases all over his face almost did him in completely, but he keeps going until he knows she has fully come down from her high.

Nick works his way back up her body, placing his throbbing cock right at her entrance. He takes her left hand into his and holds it tightly above her head. Looking deeply into her eyes, he buries himself fully inside of her. Jess places her free hand on his cheek, looking up at him with so much love in her eyes that Nick is sure his heart is about to burst. "I love you so much, Nick." He drops a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Jess."

He starts to move inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out of her. She is so wet, it's insane. "Oh my god, Jessica." He couldn't help but speed up his thrusts as her felt her nails digging into his back. "Faster, Nick. Please, I need you!" Looking deeply into her eyes, he starts pounding into her, watching as her mouth falls open and her eyes squeeze shut. "Oh god, Nick! Fuck!" Nothing can get him going more than making Jess swear while they're making love. She doesn't do it often, but when she does, oh boy.

Nick quickly flips them over so Jess is on top, the look of shock on her face is quickly replaced with a look of pleasure as he thrusts his hips up into her, making him go as deep as he can inside of her. She meets him thrust for thrust, riding him hard. She takes his hands up to her breasts and he squeezes them gently in his hands, watching as this beautiful goddess on top of him throws her head back in ecstasy.

Jess leans forward, kissing him deeply and moans into his mouth before sitting back up. Nick takes hold of her hip with his left hand and brings his right down to her center, rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb. He feels her walls begin to flutter and tighten around him. Knowing she's close, Nick sits up, wrapping his arm around her as he continues to rub her gently with his thumb. He kisses her deeply, pumping himself inside of her. Her body tenses up in his arms as she meets her release, shaking uncontrollably as Nick lets himself go inside of her, loving the way she whimpers into his mouth as she feels the hot spurts of his release shooting inside of her.

He holds her body tightly to his, breaking their kiss only to bury his head in her luscious curls, wanting to be as close to her as he can get. Jess runs her fingers gently though his hair, peppering his face with sweet little kisses.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow of amazing sex with the women he loves so very much, he finally lifts his head, meeting her eyes. He swears they have never looked bluer or brighter than they do at this very moment.

"Come with me to Chicago for Christmas, Jess."

Jess chuckles sweetly. "Nick, I would absolutely love to, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve, how will we find a flight? And Bonnie… Nick, I know she kinda started to like me after your Dad's funeral and while we were dating, but after we… I'm sure she hates me."

Nick couldn't help but smile at her adorable sad little face. "On the contrary my dear, Jessica. My mom loves you. She still yells at me to this day for letting you get away. She's going to be so happy when I show up with you tomorrow for Christmas. Seriously, Jess. She will welcome you with one her signature Bonnie Miller bear hugs."

"Are you sure, Nick? I don't want to intrude…"

"Nick takes her face in his hands, kissing her perfect pout. "Jessica, Ma has always considered you part of the family. I mean, you dressed up as Elvis at my fathers funeral! That makes you a Miller for life! And some day in the very near-ish future, you actually will be. I'm gonna make an honest women out of you, Jessica." He kisses the surprise right off of her beautiful face. "Please, Jess. Come with me. There is nothing I want more for Christmas than to bring you home to Chicago with me. Show yah off to the family a bit."/p

Jess smiles brightly as she separates herself from him and jumps off the bed. She grabs her laptop off of her desk and lays back down on the bed flat on her stomach and starts searching for flights to Chicago, still completely naked. Nick can't help but watch her perfect butt as it wiggles back and forth with excitement.

"Jessica, could you at least put some clothes on. Your hot little ass is very distracting."

Jess looks up at up, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Well, if you would lay down next to me and help me look, it wouldn't be now would it?" Nick smiled, laying down next to her. Pulling her in for a deep kiss before helping her pick out a flight.

They find an early flight to Chicago which only leaves Jess with about an hour to pack and about 3 hours of sleep for the both of them, but the squeal of excitement that comes out of his Ma when they walk through the front door is one hundred percent worth it. Nick watches with a warm smile on his face as Bonnie pulls Jess in for a tight hug, just as he said she would, before going in for one himself.

"I'm so happy for you, Nicky. Don't let her get away again."

"Bonnie whispers as she kisses his cheek"

"I won't, Ma. That I can promise.


End file.
